Strange Thoughts
by WITchY65
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak is having some strange thoughts about Galmar Stone-fist. Ulfric/Galmar smut!


Well this is my first fan-fic for skyrim ... i sure hope its good xD it was akward writing but i like it :D

I do not own any skyrim characters or the game D': (sadly)

* * *

Ulfric stared down at the war map dissapointed. The war was going well for him, but an unexpected attack from the Imperials on one of his camps near Whiterun had resulted in the death of everyone of his troops in that reigion. This was a big blow in his plan to capture Whiterun. He frowned as he removed the little blue flag from its spot and replaced it with one of the red ones. Ulfric held the blue flag in his right hand not knowing what to do with it. With a sudden bout of rage he threw it across the room hoping it would break something, the little flag flew across the room and into the wall falling softly to the floor without a sound. Dissapointed that it had not made a sound he sat down in a chair near that map and placed his head into his hands.

Galmar walked into the room looking at the Jarl. Confused he sat down in a chair close to him. Ulfric made no movement or sound to aknowledge that someone had sat down next to him. Galmar new the man well and knew that he hated losing and when he did loose it was advised to stay out of his way if you wanted to keep your head attached to the rest of your body. Fortunately Galmar had known Ulfric for a very long time and knew he was safe from the mans axe.

"Ulfric its not the end of the war, Im sure we can send in troops from our Falkreath camp to get our Whiterun camp back" His voice was low, sort of a soothing tone, Galmar placed his arm around him to try and comfort him. Ulfric lifted his head from his hands and looked at Galmar. There was a strange look in his eyes mixed with confusion.

"Maybe" He usually gave a very long explanation of what they should do but this time something was bothering him because he only spoke one word. Ulfric gave a forced smile and looked away quickly.

"Galmar answer me truthfully ... do you think we will win this war, I am starting to think otherwise" he asked now looking into the other mans eyes.

"Honestly Ulfric i think we will, people are begining to see the truth about the empire and how they are puppets of the Thalmor and how these son of a bitch elves are ruining our lives" He did not seem to be listening at all. Ulfric stood up and began to pace the room.

He honestly didn't care about the war right now, he was feeling strange. He usually didn't care about Galmar's presence but he felt uneasy for an unknown reason. Ulfric stared out the window not taking anything in, running his hand through his hair unsure of what to say or do he was looking for any reason to leave the room now. The feeling persisted, he did not understand how a man could make him feel this way. Ulfric had always admired Galmar more than he should have but he never thought that being touched could bring out feelings like ... this. Galmar sensed that he was not wanted there at the moment so he got up and left Ulfric by himself.

Glad that Galmar left, he had entered the hallway and walked as fast as he could to his room and slammed the door. He let out a sighed and layed down on his bed, the feeling of being alone was the best thing right now. As he lay there his thoughts began to wander, Galmar doing things, to him. Ulfric groaned at the thought of them doing those things together. Before he realised what he was doing his hand had travelled down to his cock. Feeling himself through the fabric the thought of Galmar dominating him made him want to scream out with pleasure. He was not used to doing this as he could get all the pleasurable company he wanted but somehow asking for man would seem a bit strange to everyone. He gathered enough courage to slide his hands into his pants and think about this man. Ulfric was nervous as he grabbed a hold of his huge cock and started stroking it while moaning softly.

"Mmm, yes Galmar" he said quietly trying not to be too loud. Saying his name was the most satisfactory thing in this world, his pants seemed to grow uncomfortably tight. He grabbed them and threw them off while continuing to stroking himself. His throbbing cock wanted more, he wanted more, he wanted Galmar to thrust into him right now on this bed. This thought pushed Ulfric over the edge, screaming out his name he came all over the bed sheets and his hand. His mind was still racing and the adrenaline pumping through his veins he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off what was on his hand.

The sky had become red signalling nightfall. The chef would have made supper by now but he wasn't looking forward to going out there especially because Galmar would be there and after his thoughts he wouldn't be able to look into his eyes. The only good thing out there would be the mead and what ever food the chef made. He wasn't feeling up to talking with Galmar or Jorleif about the war or anything else for that matter.

The smells of cooked food filled every room, his stomach growled. He reluctantly got out of bed and chucked some clothes on. Ulfric walked through the corridor and walked into the dining room. Galmar was sitting there already and so was Jorleif. Ulfrics stomach jumped as he took a seat next to Galmar. He grabbed a bottle of mead and drank quickly, he was hoping to feel sick and leave the table as quick as he could, but he was a big man and it took alot of mead to make him sick. His thoughts of Galmar were becoming rather sexual again. He was about to take another sip when he realised the tent in his pants. Ulfric spat out all the mead he was drinking onto Jorleif who was sitting opposite him.

"Are you okay?" Galmar asked looking rather concerned. Jorleif was irritably wipping his face.

"Yes, I am fine ... why do you ask?" Ulfric had become extreamly nervous, he hoped that no one would notice.

"Uh well its .. nothing" Galmar was surprised at the Jarls strange behavior today, deciding to ignore it he looked down breifly but quickly regretted it. He averted his eyes quickly back to his food pretending not to notice. Ulfric sat there feeling extremely uncomfortable, his mind bringing dirty thoughts forward again.

Jorleif had stood up and left, It was only Galmar and Ulfric left. Ulfric drained that last of his mead, his free hand was absent mindedly stroking his cock while he made gentle grunting noises. Galmar was starting to have the same feeling but was ignoring it. One of them had to stand up sooner or later but neither of them had the courage to do so.

After several bottles of mead Galmar decided to stand up and leave. Ulfric's eyes were immediatley drawn to Galmar. He had walked to the hallway near Ulfric's bed and stood waiting. Ulfric was still left sitting at the table not knowing what to do. He sat there for a few moments before he got up and began walking to his room. As he walked along he was not expecting Galmar to be standing right there.

"Is something wrong?" Ulfric said with his speach slurred. They stood there staring at each other.

"No" He smiled. Ulfric knew something was up, even though he was completely smashed. Galmar had enough of waiting and grabbed Ulfric's arm, he pulled him into a forcefull kiss. Ulfric was unsure at first, Galmar was the first man he had ever kissed. After a few seconds of deciding what to do he kissed him back just as forcefully. Ulfric couldn't help it he pushed Glamar to his room while they both kissed. The door was kicked open and they both walked to the bed. Galmar had pushed his tongue into Ulfrics mouth, the sweet taste of another man made him turn rock hard.

"Fuck" Ulfric exclaimed as Galmar started kissing his neck, This made him even harder. Galmar grabbed Ulfrics furs and threw them on the floor, returning the favor Ulfric grabbed Galmar and ripped his clothes off him leaving them both naked. He was quickly pushed against the wall while his neck was being ravaged, Ulfric started thrusting against him trying to increase friction. Galmar grabbed his ass making Ulfric groan, he brought his hand up to Ulfric's mouth and pushed in two fingers. He was unsure at first but began sucking his fingers and trying to force them deeper into his mouth, Galmar smiled into his neck. He pushed it deep into his mouth forcing him to gag a little before pulling his fingers that were covered in saliva, out. Ulfric grunted with displeasure as they were removed but whimpered as they were placed at his entrance.

"I know what I'm doing" Smiled Galmar.

"Really?" he asked surprised he had been with other men. Galmar pushed in his two gigantic fingers causing Ulfric to growl. They started to kiss each other again until Ulfric started groaning and trying to get Galmars two fingers deeper within him.

"You're so tight" Galmar groaned into his ear. Ulfric bucked his hips against him groaning for more. Galmar went to kiss again but bit Ulfrics lip instead drawing blood.

"You're delicious too" he smiled. He removed his fingers and had grabbed him by the hair pushing him down till Ulfric's face was at his own gigantic cock. The huge dick filled his mouth and he sucked like his life depended on it, pushing it down his throat and causing Ulfric to gag.

"Enough" Galmar threw Ulfric onto a table suddenly and grabbed his ass and spanked him really hard leaving red marks on him.

"What do you think your doing" Hissed Ulfric "I am you-" Galmar had grabbed him by the hair sharply.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch" He growled and smiled evily at Ulfrics confused face. Galmar grabbed some oil and rubbed it at Ulfric's entrance. He grabbed his throbing cock and placed it right there not pushing it in yet. Ulfric groaned wanting it to happen faster, he pushed back into him.

"Your so eager, so new, so tight" Galmar whispered to him shoving his cock into Ulfric's tight ass without warning. He was not a patient man so he grabbed Ulfrics waist and started thrusting as fast as he could. Screams of pain filled the room as Ulfric started to bleed down his thighs, screams of pleasure were coming from Galmar.

"Don't worry you'l get used to it" Galmar growled through his screams. Ulfric was starting to think this may not have been the best idea until something caused a massive amount of pleasure to run through him.

"Oh Galmar, yes" He moaned and grabbed his own cock and started to pump it with Galmar's rythm. The pleasure ran through his body like nothing had ever done before.

"You moan like a little bitch Ulfric" Ulfric groaned loud at his name and started to push back into him.

"I'm going to come" Ulfric moaned.

"Not yet ... Ulfric" Galmar whispered his name which caused Ulfric to scream out Galmars name so loud that the whole of Windhelm would have heard it. They both finnished, Galmar inside Ulfric while Ulfric onto the floor and his hand. Both of them stood there with their bodies gleaming with sweat.

Galmar smiled at the man infront of him sweaty, bloody and with semen dripping down his thighs.

"You have no idea how long i have wanted to do that and see you like this" Galmar said. Ulfric said nothing but smiled and layed down on the bed with him.

* * *

:S i hope it wasnt tooo bad please review it :D i will be happy :DDDD


End file.
